A Missed Chance
by Kiija
Summary: Teaser chapter. Read the rest at my website, and you can review here cause I havent set up a review system on my website. This is a TasukixSoi pairing. I put my heart into this one guys I hope you enjoy it.


_A/N: This is my first venture into FY Adult stories that ISN'T yaoi. When FF.net took the NC-17 ficitons away an admin on the fyfanficiton ML said she had never seen a TasukixSoi pairing. This poppped into my mind instantly. I really put my heart into this one, because I believe it truly could have happen within the canon.**__**_

****

****

**_A Missed Chance_******

"C'mon runt, we're gonna make a man outta ya?" Kouji grumbled, dragging the young Genrou out of bandit hideout. 

"Ya can let go of me now, Kouji! I know what I gotta do! I ain't gonna like it! Stupid girls. Who wants ta get that close to em anyhow?" Genrou pouted, pulling free of Kouji's grip on his collar. The fifteen year old boy, was fast becoming a man. In the past few months, he had become one of the most respected bandits in the gang. Learning the tricks of the trade in an amazing amount of time. And now that his more childish features had given way to more manly features, it would be easier to finish his final test. 

Kouji had been trying to avoid this day. Not only did he still not quite trust the boy, it was well known that Genrou detested girls, but the rules of the gang are that in order to become one of the Mt. Leikaku bandits they have to prove that they are a man. And a brothel is the best testing grounds. 

"We are gonna travel to one of the border brothels. The girls in the local brothels even scare me," Kouji told Genrou, readying his horse for the journey. Kouji threw a bottle of sake to Genrou. 

"Start drinking that on the way. It'll help ya in the long run." 

"Awww... Ya do care about me dontcha Kouji?" Genrou teased, resting himself into his own saddle. 

"Lets get this over with then," Kouji grumbled again, kicking his horse into a gallup. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

By the time they reached one of the border towns, Genrou was drunk enough to be falling off his horse. Kouji could only shrug as he took the reins of Genrou's horse and led it to the front of one of the most well known brothels in the four countries. 

He slid off his horse and tied both horses down just a stride's length from the doors of the brothel. At coming to a stop, the passed out Genrou slid right off the saddle of his horse, falling with a hard thud to the ground. It didn't even seem to phase the young bandit in the slightest. Lucky for Kouji, there was a well not too far from the horses and he used it as a chance to wake his young friend up. 

"Hey! Genrou! Time ta become a man!" Kouji yelled, splashing a bucket of water on the fire-haired boy causing the worst spitting, sputtering, cursing fit Kouji would ever see in his life. 

"What the hell 're ya doin?! I'm awake!" Genrou yelled, still trying to see who woke him up clearly. 

"I wouldn't have had ta do that if you could hold yer liquor. Now, c'mon! The ladies 're waitin'!" Kouji smirked dragging the dazed boy into the brothel. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hello gentlemen! What can we do for ya tonight?" a heavy set, dark haired woman greeted the pair at the door. Genrou promptly flipped out, clutching at Kouji. 

"No way! No fucking WAY! I am not gonna do that with.. that!!" Genrou yelled, pointing at the woman. The woman could only steam at the rudeness of the younger man. 

"Well, it looks as though we got a virgin on our hands, am I right?" the woman asked the older of the pair who was furiously trying to pull the younger man off of him. 

"Yes, ma'am. Can we take a look at some of your youngest, experienced girls?" Kouji asked as politely as he could without killing Genrou right on the spot. Genrou watched the larger women nodded and walked into the next room. He released Kouji and stood on his own. He realized that the large woman that reminded him of his mother would not be his first and only female experience. 

The madam came back into the room with four girls following her. Two of the girls seemed too young to be in a place like this and the other two were close to if not over Genrou's age. 

"Choose whichever one you like," the madam stated, still a little red in the face from Genrou's earlier comments. Kouji elbowed Genrou in the side, making him jump slightly. He scowled at his companion and looked over the girls. 

The two younger girls were smiling at him brightly, with long dark hair and dark eyes. One of the girls had much darker skin than that of any local girls he had ever seen. But those girls were too young for him. He looked to the two older girls and almost immediately ran from the brothel screaming. The oldest girl was as tall as him with hair about the same color. This girl could have been one of his sisters! She winked conspicuously at him and he immediately turned to the last girl in the line. 

She had dark hair like the younger girls but it shined a violet color as their's was jet black. She was not looking up at him. This eased Genrou somewhat. That this girl was not as aggressive as the others were. He pointed at the girl with the downcast eyes. 

"Ah. Yes, very good choice for the young master. Shall we discuss payment now?" the madam nodded happily. 

"I think this should be enough for the night," Kouji stated, pulling a money pouch out of his shirt and tossing it to the madam. The madam grinned furiously. 

"Yes! This will be fine? Will it be for the both of you?" She asked excitedly, not really caring if it was one or both of the men. 

"Yes," Kouji stated, his eyes now searching the ground. He had to be there to witness the act truly being done. Not that he liked the idea much, but there had to be a witness to it. 

"Fine. Kaen! Show these men to your room." The madam calling her name made her jump and look up to the two men that had been looking the group over. The younger man wasn't even a full man yet! And he was drunk! This was going to be a long night for her. 

"Please, follow me," she told them leading them up the staircase to her room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: As I am trying to support ff.net in their decision to remove NC-17 stories I am leaving this story off here. You can visit my website at www.freewebs.com/gisaku_no_dairi/ to read the rest of this story.


End file.
